Khayal dan Nyata
by Fujisaki Fuun
Summary: Hidup itu, cuman ada dua pilihan. antara khayal, dan nyata.


**Title** : Khayal dan Nyata

**Rate** : T+

**Genre** : Romance/Humor. Mungkin sedikit tragedi?

**Warning** : OOC akut untuk sisi 'Nyata', EYD agak ancur keknya, AU, Pairing nano-nano, bahasa ada yang kurang berpendidikan, banyak A/N yang tersisip di fic, watch out!

**Summary** : Hidup itu, cuma ada dua pilihan. Antara nyata, dan khayalan.

**Pairing hari ini** : cerita 1 : NaruHina, cerita 2 : SaiSaku, cerita 3 : SasuIno, and a bit SasuxPIP

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**This fic was a joke**

**Chapter 1 [Khayal-Nyata = Jauh]**

_._

_._

_._

_Hidup itu, cuma ada dua pilihan …_

_Antara nyata—_

_Dan khayalan—_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Khayalan Tabrak Lari :**

Ketika seorang gadis mungil bertipe _clumsy_, berlari kecil dengan setumpuk buku catatan.

Ia—tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang di tikungan karena tidak sempat melihat jalan.

Yah, ia bahkan tak memperlambat kecepatan larinya saat sedang melewati tikungan tersebut.

_**BUGH.**_

walhasil—

"A-Akh!"

Disanalah ia. Terjatuh dengan tumpukan buku yang terpental kemana-mana.

"S-SAKIIITT—Ah!"

Si gadis menoleh, saat suara jeritan terdengar di dekatnya.

_Amethyst_-nya membulat, lebar.

"N-Naruto-_kun_?"

sosok yang ia tabrak adalah seorang pemuda _yankee_ dengan kulit secokelat surfer.

"_G-Go-gomen_! N-Naruto-_kun_!" tanpa sadar, si gadis meminta maaf. karena pria itu sempat mengaduh, kesakitan.

"Hinata—_chan_?" Naruto—pemuda itu—terbengong ditempatnya, "Kau … tidak apa-apa?" ia bangkit dan mendekat kearah si gadis kemudian.

Serta-merta, sang pemuda mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu si kecil bersurai biru gelap itu untuk berdiri. Ada semburat manis yang terpampang dari wajah si gadis.

"_A-Arigatou_,"

Belum sampai disitu saja, Naruto bahkan membantu Hinata untuk memunguti buku-buku catatannya yang berserakan.

"A-aa. _Ano_—I-itu—"

"Biar kubantu."

Ah, senyum menawan dari sang pemuda memang sempurna untuk menutup kisah kecil ini.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

**Kenyataan Tabrak Lari:**

Ketika seorang gadis mungil bertipe _clumsy_, berlari kecil dengan setumpuk buku catatan.

Ia—tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seseorang di tikungan karena tidak sempat melihat jalan.

Yah, ia bahkan tak memperlambat kecepatan larinya saat sedang melewati tikungan tersebut.

_**BUGH.**_

walhasil—

"A-Akh!"

Disanalah ia—

Terjatuh dengan tumpukan buku yang berserakan dilantai—

"SAKIT BEEEGGGOOOOOO!"

—Dan 'kotbah' spesial dari sosok yang ditabraknya.

"HAH? APA?"

"SAKIT WOYYY!"

Pria berkulit cokelat dengan mata biru-nya hanya bangkit dan menatap si gadis yang berubah menjadi merah padam—penuh amarah.

"Elo marahin gue?"

"YAIYALAH!"

"DIH?"

"Sempak!"

"Ap—!"

"Hati-hati kek jadi orang!"

Dan punggung kokoh si pemuda yang berlari menjauhi sang gadis—sambil menjulurkan lidah—adalah penutup cerita yang paling sempurna.

"ARGHH! DASAR COWOK BRENGSEK! Bukannya bantuin gue!"

Si pemuda berbalik, dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

"Siapa suruh lu nabrak gua!"

Kemudian berlari semakin jauh.

Yah, Hinata sepertinya harus memunguti buku-buku catatannya sendirian—

"SEBAAAALL!"

Sambil mengumpat tak karuan.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

**Khayalan Kopi Darat :**

Ketika gadis manis dengan tipe _tsundere_-nya berhasil _menggaet_ cowok di dunia maya.

**HarunoS** : Kapan bisa ketemu?

**Shimura** : Besok?

**HarunoS** : Oke! _ Dress code_-nya mau apa?

**Shimura** : Gampang. Aku yang paling mencolok.

**HarunoS** : Really? :o

**Shimura** : LOL. Don't worry. You'll find me out, easy.

**HarunoS** : Oke, oke. Then, I'll use violet coat.

**Shimura** : good.

**HarunoS** : Sipp :D

_**Shimura**__ is offline now._

Sang gadis langsung bersiap untuk tidur agar kecantikannya tidak luntur.

Dan, ketika waktu yang dijanjikan telah datang,

Haruno—_Author_ berdehem sejenak—si tokoh utama kita, berjalan perlahan, memasuki sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah untuk seukuran pelajar.

"Aneh—"

Ia bergumam, sambil mencari kursi yang nyaman untuk menunggu sosok teman kopdar-nya tiba.

"Serius nih, Sai ngajakin ketemuan disini?"

_**TEK**_

Suara aneh terdengar kemudian.

Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut langsung menoleh—menelusur ke setiap sudut restoran—dan menemukan sebuah pojok dimana seseorang sedang membuka kap pianonya. Mata _emerald_ Haruno membesar, menyaksikan seorang laki-laki yang duduk tenang—dan bersiap untuk memainkan piano.

Namun,

"S-S—"

Bukan hanya sosok piawai dari lelaki tersebut yang membuatnya terpukau.

Melainkan, dua buah sampanye yang menarik selembar kain bertuliskan nama 'Sakura Haruno'-nya lah yang membuat si gadis membeku.

"Sai—?"

Pandangan pemuda yang sedang memainkan piano itu, sontak menoleh pada Sakura dengan binar mata yang menggoda.

"Apa aku … mencolok?"

Haruno tertawa kecil, seraya berjalan mendekati Sai.

"Sangat."

Ah, mereka saling pandang dan tersenyum indah.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

**Kenyataan Kopi Darat :**

Ketika gadis manis dengan tipe _tsundere_-nya berhasil menggaet cowok di dunia maya.

**HarunoS** : Kapan bisa ketemu?

**Shimura** : Besok?

**HarunoS** : Oke! _ Dress code_-nya mau apa?

**Shimura** : Gampang. Aku yang paling mencolok.

**HarunoS** : Really? :o

**Shimura** : LOL. Don't worry. You'll find me out, easy.

**HarunoS** : Oke, oke. Then, I'll use violet coat.

**Shimura** : good.

**HarunoS** : Sipp :D

_**Shimura**__ is offline now._

Sang gadis langsung bersiap untuk tidur agar kecantikannya tidak luntur.

Dan, ketika waktu yang dijanjikan telah datang,

si gadis berjalan dengan langkah yang menggebu—memasuki restoran yang terbilang mewah itu.

dan—

alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat menemukan sosok lelaki yang sangat mencolok, dibanding siapapun.

'_S-Shimura-san? Tidak mungkin!'_

Haruno mencermati sosok lelaki berambut _beattles_ dengan potongan baju tahun 70-an—penuh _blink_, bagian dada sedikit terbuka, ketat, dan yang paling penting celana panjang yang semakin kebawah semakin lebar. Di depan meja si pemuda yang dimaksud, terdapat sebuket mawar berisi tujuh tangkai dengan selembar kain bertuliskan nama '**Rocklee disini!**'—huruf Calibri, nomor 36, spasi satu, di bold plus underline, juga bumbu pelengkap, _emoticon_ senyum yang sangat cemerlang.

HOH …

Rocklee …

Untung saja, namanya Rocklee.

Bukan Shimura.

Bukan siapa-siapa.

_**BIPP**_

Dan getaran ponsel di sakunya, membuat Sakura Haruno terlonjak, kaget.

Dibukanya sebuah pesan _chat_—

**Shimura** : Haruno, kamu dimana? Aku sudah menunggu di meja nomor 4.

Haruno menoleh sejenak kearah meja orang berlabel 'aneh' tadi.

Dan—

"OH, SHIT."

Tak perlu teropong atau lup, Haruno bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah papan kecil dengan nomor empat bertengger manis diatas meja si aneh. Meja itu—

Meja kutukan itu—

"SIAL!"

Haruno mengumpat. Cepat-cepat ia lucuti jaket ungu-nya dan mengenakan selendang bulu berwarna putih yang ia bawa sebagai cadangan.

**HarunoS** : Shimura-san, boleh aku tanya satu hal?

**Shimura** : Yup. Silahkan.

**HarunoS** : Shimura itu nama apa ya?

Hening beberapa saat.

Mungkin saja, Haruno terlalu _to the point._

_**BIPPP!**_

Atau, mungkin juga tidak.

.

.

**Shimura** : Oh, soal itu—

Shimura memotong pesannya.

Haruno menunggu dengan sabar.

.

.

_**BIPPP!**_

Pesan datang. Haruno membukanya dengan wajah ekstrem.

**Shimura** : Shimura itu—

.

.

Alis Haruno berkerut. Pesan dipotong lagi.

Lima detik berlalu. rasanya seperti lima jam.

.

.

_**BIPPP!**_

Getaran ponsel di tangan Haruno semakin horror dan mendebarkan.

**Shimura** : Sebenarnya, itu …

.

.

_**BIIIIPPPP!**_

Haruno mencekik ponselnya dengan mata yang melotot tajam.

**Shimura** : Yah, Sebenarnya … itu … Nama artis favoritku! xDDD

.

.

.

.

Dan Haruno mati.

Ia bahkan rela membuang Jaket violetnya ke gerobak sampah, sebelum benar-benar mati.

Yah, setidaknya … Sakura mati dengan tenang.

.

.

—Sangat … tenang.

Akun 'Haruno'nya telah mati, di mata akun milik Shimura.

Yah, Sakura resmi memblokir si aneh berambut bob itu.

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

**Khayalan Pertemuan Pertama :**

Ino—seorang gadis penjual bunga.

Kehidupannya yang indah juga berasal dari bunga-bunga yang dijual oleh keluarganya.

Setiap siang adalah _shift_ baginya untuk menjaga toko. Sementara orangtuanya beristirahat di teras, sambil merangkai bunga untuk dijual dalam bentuk buket.

Yah, Ino tak pernah menyangka bahwa suatu hari ada pria tampan yang datang ke tokonya.

Mencari setangkai-dua tangkai bunga.

Pria—yang jauh dari imej romantis.

"Aku, ingin tahu harga buket itu." tunjuknya dengan mata.

Ino sesak napas.

Bahkan suaranya yang rendah, menggelitik pendengarannya.

"A—Y-yang itu ya? ahaha, sebentar," gadis pirang kita tertawa dengan canggung. Ia keluar dari meja _counter_ dan menghampiri jejeran buket yang dipajang di etalase, "Hm… yang ini sekitar 500 ryo—" Ino berbalik dan menemukan wajah teduh lelaki berambut _raven_ tersebut—yang secara sengaja atau tidak—nyaris mencium wajahnya.

Jaraknya hanya tiga senti dari hidung.

Tiga senti.

"lima ratus?" napas _mint_ dari lelaki itu, membuat bulu kuduk Ino merinding drastis.

Wajahnya yang mengangguk, sudah sehangat tiram rebus.

"I-Iya."

Lelaki berkulit susu itu menjauhi tubuhnya dari Ino, dan bersikap normal seperti awal—meskipun sebenarnya, dari awal ia tidak terlihat normal dengan tampang yang _over_ seduktif.

"Baiklah, kubeli."

"Eh?"

Dan akhirnya, pria itu keluar dari toko dengan gaya santainya, sambil menggenggam buket, asal.

"…"

Hanya ada semburat tipis dan bisu yang Ino pancarkan untuk pelanggannya itu.

Keesokkan harinya, pria itu kembali datang, dan terus datang ke toko. Sekedar membeli setangkai-dua tangkai, agar bisa mengobrol dengan Ino sampai berjam-jam.

Tapi, lain lagi ceritanya saat tiba-tiba saja pria itu membeli sebuah buket lili putih dari Ino dan diberikannya kepada Ino.

"Ini."

"Kok?" Ino berjingit heran.

"Ah, benar juga. Ada yang kelupaan," pria itu merebut kembali buket yang sempat mangkir di pelukan Ino. Ia memasukkan sebuah cincin kecil ke dalam salah satu kelopak bunga dan tentu saja aksinya itu terang-terangan di depan si gadis.

Tanggapan Ino? Menganga tentunya.

Karena ia semakin bingung dengan apa yang diperbuat oleh pemuda di depannya.

"Ini, buatmu."

"Hah?"

"Aku, melamarmu."

_**BRUSHHH**_

"_M-M-Maji de?_"

Si pemuda hanya mengangguk, pendek.

Dan selanjutnya? Tentu saja, Ino terima.

Ia merasa, kejatuhan durian yang sangat besar.

"Sudah lama kuperhatikan, Yamanaka itu orang macam apa. Dan yah … aku suka."

Oh, tuhan. Katakan ini bukan mimpi …

.

.

.

**FF**

.

.

.

**Kenyataan Pertemuan Pertama :**

Oke, takkan ada dialog pengulangan lagi.

Langsung saja, ini kisah Ino—si gadis penjual bunga—dan cinta pada pandangan pertamanya.

Dialah, si pria terseksi yang pernah Ino lihat. Pria—yang sejujurnya jauh dari imej romantis, tapi seksi—_Author_ sadar, ini namanya pemaksaan kehendak. Tapi, biarlah. Sogokan foto panas Neji sudah menjadi sarapan _Author_ sekarang. Jadi, _Author_ tak bisa menolak untuk memuja si raven di fic ini dengan kata 'seksi'.

Belum pernah ia kedapatan pelanggan pria yang menarik seperti sang _raven_ di depan matanya.

Dia datang, untuk mencari sebuah buket.

"Lima ratus ryo—"

Saat Ino berbalik, tubuh pria itu terlihat sedang memayungi dirinya dengan wajah serius yang menerawang jauh.

"Hm—"

Rupanya, ia berpikir keras untuk membeli sebuket bunga—atau mungkin sedang berkhayal jorok (?).

"K-Kalau merasa agak mahal, bagaimana jika lili—"

"Elo GILA? Lili itu bukan sembarang bunga!" tiba-tiba saja pria itu mempunyai frekuensi suara yang tinggi seperti wanita.

Ino pongo sebentar.

.

.

.

"_Ano_ … kenapa harus bersikap seekstrim itu?"

Hening sejenak.

Si pemuda berdehem, kemudian.

"Sudahlah. Buket yang _random_ tadi juga tak apa." Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menunjuk buket awal yang tadi di tanyakan. Ino hanya mengangguk paham, masih dalam bisu yang terkagum—atau takjub lebih tepatnya.

Takjub tentang seberapa tinggi suara yang pria itu punya. *salah fokus*

Sepertinya cukup untuk memecahkan kaca spion motor kreditnya. *Makin salah*

"_Arigatou_ … Em—"

Pemuda itu mendongak saat Ino bergumam di depannya.

"Apa?"

Oh, sungguh. Bukan tipikal yang peka.

"N-Namamu?"

"Oh. Panggil saja, Sasuke."

"Oke. Sasuke." Ino sumringah.

Dan Sasuke berlalu pergi, kemudian.

Dalam hati, Ino berharap, suatu saat pemuda itu akan datang menemuinya lagi. yah, walaupun _absurd_ dan ababil, Sasuke punya tampang yang menjual dan sanggup meluruhkan dinding hatinya.

Tapi, waktu demi waktu terus bergulir.

Dan pria yang kau-tahu-seberapa-tampan-dan-seksinya-dia tidak kunjung kembali. Ino mulai pupus harapan. Dan amat sangat menyesali perbuatannya di masa lalu.

Karena apa?

Ia lupa untuk menanyakan nomor telepon Sasuke.

.

.

.

**B[E]RcoretEcoretAK SEJENAK. Author sedang di bully si tokoh utama**

.

.

.

Walaupun tokoh utama kita tidak terima dibuat _absurd_, tapi tetap, yang ada di atas itu kenyataan.

Ino … mulai kepikiran.

Dan, saat sedang sibuk melamun, tiba-tiba saja sosok yang diharapkan Ino, kembali hadir di depan mata.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_!" dan tanpa sadar, ia menaikkan sedikit level suaranya, sambil melambai kearah _suspect_ utama.

Sasuke hanya bergumam, berjalan santai mendekati Ino.

"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?" Ino sudah berdiri dengan senyum terbaiknya. Kali ini, ia takkan membiarkan pria itu pulang sebelum bertukar nomor telepon dengannya.

PASTI.

"Sebenarnya, gue pengen beli buket lagi." ungkap Sasuke. Ia memajukan sedikit tubuhnya dan berbisik ke telinga Ino, "Gue minta lili yang kemarin elo rekomendasiin."

Pria itu mengaduk sesuatu yang ada di kantung celananya. Dan Ino sibuk berkutat di etalase buket bunga-nya sambil kemudian berlari kembali menuju Sasuke dengan cepat.

"I-ini!" jerit Ino, sedikit berlebihan, "_Ano_ … apa bunga ini—"

"Pegang sebentar bunganya." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak isi cincin emas dan menyematkan cincin itu di dalam kelopak putih lili-nya.

Serta-merta, pandangan pria itu jatuh kepada Ino.

Gadis blondie kita, mendadak sakit tenggorokkan.

"K-K-Kenapa?"

"Sebelumnya, gue pengen berterimakasih, sama elo." lagi-lagi jeda sejenak. Pandangan Ino terus berpusat pada oniks hitam si pemuda, "Sejujurnya, Gue, masih takut buat beli lili ini. Tapi, entah kenapa nada suara elo yang polos di waktu lalu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala gue dan akhirnya, gue putusin buat beli lili ini untuk melamar—"

Belum sempat kalimat Sasuke selesai, buket di tangan Ino telah di ambil alih oleh Sasuke.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum tipis.

"Gue rasa, gak ada salahnya ngenalin dia sama elo. Karena, gue pikir, elo bisa dipercaya."

_**PRAK**_

Itu suara hati Ino yang retak.

_**PRAKPRAKPRAK.**_

Dan itu suara hati Ino yang retak, kemudian terinjak-injak.

sosok yang dimaksud Sasuke berjalan pelan menghampirinya. Bahkan merangkul bahu tegap lelaki dari negeri dongeng itu—dengan mesra.

"K-Kau takut membeli lili karena k-kekasihmu, l-l-laki-laki?"

Dan Sasuke mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

"Iya! elo bener, Ino! Pinter banget!" Sasuke menjerit—makin _absurd_, "Kenalin. Namanya, Neji Hyuuga!"

"O-Oi … Sasuke! Sejak kapan lu bongkar-bongkar aib sama sembarang orang!"

Hanya ada blushing dari Neji yang berkoar-koar.

Dan seringai **seksi** dari Sasuke yang terpampang di depan wajah Ino.

Sayangnya, itu tidak dialamatkan untuknya.

Hem …

Sepertinya Ino batal bertukaran nomor telepon, deh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin?**

**A/N : **Another drabble absurd dari saya.

Khayal = EYD.

Nyata = elo-gue diction (?).

Khusus Rocklee, dia tetep aku-kamuan. :3

Okelah. Ga bakal banyak cingcong. Saya lagi demen bikin drabble—drabble bukan ya?—pendek yang pair-nya random. No offense for everything. Cuz everything is just for fun. LOL.

Pelepas stress? Mungkin ini bisa membantu.

Belajar EYD? Aduh… jangan kesini. Fic saya lagi kacaw. Wkwkwk!

Sebenernya, ide fic ini lebih dari 3. Malah, pas kepikiran mau buat kek begini, saya ga nyiapin plot yang begene. Jadi, kemungkinan bakal ada tambahan lagi—baca : chapter 2. tapi kalo encok dan malas saya lagi ga kambuh ya… :3

**NOTE :**

Maji de? = Serius?

Tsundere = dalem lembut, perhatian, luar galak, sangar. Bahasa lainnya, malu-malu tapi mau XD

_Ano_ … kenapa harus bersikap seekstrim itu? = kalimat polos Ino yang terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sasuke.

Lili punya arti, **Cinta yang suci**. LOL. Oh, Lili yang ternoda. khukhukhu!

**P.S** : Sepertinya saya salah milih NaruHina buat adegan di atas (OAO). Harusnya lebih ke Kiba-Ino ato Shika-Tema mungkin? Tapi Aaah, terlanjur basah. *abaikan curhat absurd ini*

Terus juga, si Sakura, terlanjur disebut Haruno di nick akunnya. Jadi yaa, gitu deh. U,U *curhat lagi*

Dan dibilang ga banyak cingcong pun, ujung-ujungnya bikin A/N panjang lagi (U,U)"

.

.

.

.

**Last,**

**RnR?**

**Muchas Gracias!**


End file.
